Prior duster devices are known but have been deemed deficient for a variety of reasons. Prior rigid support frame dusters are not able to be adjusted in shape to facilitate dusting elevated, distant, and/or angled surfaces. Prior adjustable support frame dusters use a bendable metal strip as a support frame for holding the dusting cloth or other dusting member, but the metal strip is difficult to straighten or flatten after bending, which leads to difficulty dusting flat surfaces, and the metal strip weakens and/or breaks after repeated reshaping. As such, a need has been identified for a duster with a support frame that is adjustable but that also holds its shape and resists weakening or breaking over time.